Lightweight
by Manny Clearwater
Summary: Paul's little brother Niall has began his change into a wolf, his friend Lola has secrets of her own, Paul is very protective of his brother so when Niall and Seth become imprints what will Paul think? SethxOC Male/Male may contain M-preg not sure yet please leave feedback
1. Chapter 1 A New Wolf

**Lightweight  
Chapter 1: The New Wolf  
Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything this is my first chapter to my first fanfic on this website please give feedback. 3**

**Niall's POV******

I woke up and yawn I glance out at the reservation, the suns light glistening at the always wet grass and leaves.Lately I missed almost a week of school my brother Paul says not to worry about it, and that it'll all make sense soon. I felt too weak to get up so I decided not to try and fail "PAUL I'M HUNGRY!" as soon as I finished he walked in with a full tray of food. Paul smirks "no problem little brother I knew you would be your friend called why you hang out with her anyway". I sighed and looked at my brother "I don't understand why you hate my friend so much and she has a name it's Lola". Paul shrugs "don't care eat up bro I'm taking you to meet some people and you'll finally know today why you're so sick" as Paul left I continued to eat.

A few hours later I was in a house with a bunch of guys and one girl, a big man and a feminine young woman were talking the woman walks over "may I get you anything?" I smile "no thank you". Paul helps me sit and he nods at the man who kissed the young woman's cheek and smiled, he spoke he had a very strong voice "hello you must be Niall your Paul's brother am I correct" I nod, he smirks and continues "what you are going through is a change your brother has been through it and its only natural you do as well, Paul shall we head outside". Paul nods "lead the way Jake".

When we got outside Jake finally realized something "we're missing someone Leah where's Seth" the girl looked at Jacob and spoke "mother needed him with our stepfather Charlie he will return by tomorrow" Jake seemed annoyed "I was going to use him he wouldn't be rough with the new kid". Jake thought for a brief moment looking at the group "let's see hmm ok Embry or Jared which of you will step up and help the new guy" one of the boys stepped forward and smirked "I will Jake" Jake nods "thanks Embry". The boy called Embry looked at me he stripped I was starring a little worried why was he stripping? He looked at me, ran toward me, jumped, and changed into a wolf I was startled Paul looked worried Jake looked at him "Paul don't worry the change is going to happen in 3…2….1… now!" Embry jumped I close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again the wolf who was Embry was on the ground he then turned human again and laughed "you were right Jake he is going to be a fast learner". Jake looked at me "everyone look at our new pup". Leah smiled at me "wow he has a beautiful red heart mark on his right eye" Jared laughs "the black crescent moon mark on the right is cooler looking". That is when I put it all together Jake called me a pup I must be a wolf to Paul comes over "ok brother to turn back just concentrate on being happy and calm not scared or angry" before I knew it I was me again. The young woman from earlier brought me some clothes, I get dressed "thank you.. Um I never got your name" she smiles at me "I'm Renesmee it's nice to meet you" I smile "you to" Paul looked at me "hey we have to head home lets go Niall" I nod and follow Paul home.

When I got home the first thing I did was call Lola "hi Lola I'm sorry I haven't called I'm kind of different now" Lola sighs. "It's cool I guess it's time to tell you more about myself I'm not human I'm a vampire". I laugh "that's so cool I'm a werewolf" she stays silent for a second "I know". I smile "well it's late and tomorrow is Saturday maybe I'll go see you I love you bye" she giggles "love you to bye" I hang up and fall asleep.

In the morning Paul wakes me "come on Jake wants to see us" I yawn and stand "ok so how are we getting there" we walk outside he takes off his clothes and ties it to his leg "this way" that's when I first saw my brother as a wolf. I smiled strip tie my clothes like my brother and change to a wolf. "_in this form we speak by thoughts_" I smile and nod we run to Jakes place and change to humans and get dressed. We walk inside I see Leah and Jake then I stop in my tracks and see the most beautiful thing I ever saw he then stares at me it felt like we connected. The boy walks to me "I'm Seth" I smile "I'm.. Niall" Jake looks at us "Niall this is Seth he will be showing you the ropes from now on". I smile the only thing I could think was "_wow he is like a god_".


	2. Chapter 2 Your Body

**Lightweight **

**Chapter 2: Your Body**

**Niall's POV:**

I followed Seth throughout the forest he suddenly stopped and turned to me he began to communicate telepathically with me "_you ready for your first lesson_" I looked at him "_yeah I'm ready_" Seth looked at me "_time to wrestle!_" he pounced at me. We were wrestling all on the ground he pinned me I laughed mentally "_you're pretty strong_" he laughed in his head now "_I'm nothing you should see your brother my sister, or Jake_" Seth stood up turned human and dressed. Seth looked down at me "ok now we discuss wolf things go ahead and phase human" I looked down and kicked the dirt under my paws he smiles "oh right your new ok I won't look" Seth turns away I quickly phase and get dressed. I look back at Seth "ok you can look now" Seth turns to me and smiles he sighs "the next thing I have to tell you about might involve us both its called imprinting" I made a face it just sounded so gross he laughs "it's not like it sounds imprinting is the need to protect someone most of the time in the form of true love" I think for a second "what's it feel like imprinting I mean". Seth walks over to me and sits next to me "I'm pretty sure you know what it's like I imprinted today on…you" I blush "it feels like there's no one else in the world doesn't it" he smiles "exactly" I smile and look at his body and giggle he looks at me puzzled "what's so funny". I stop "oh not you I just thought of a song" I begin to sing what I thought "_all I want to do is love your body oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh tonight's your lucky night you know you want me _" I laugh again he smiles at me "you are so cute Niall Lahote" I blush "and your very sexy Seth…" he finishes the sentence for me "Clearwater my last name is Clearwater".

**Lola's POV:**

When I finally got to see my best friend that day he came with a friend he said the first words "Lola this is Seth my imprint Seth this is Lola my best friend" Seth smiles "nice to meet you Lola" he shakes my hand i think we can get along at least for Niall's sake. I look at Niall "what does your brother think about this?" that's when I saw it in Niall's face he hasn't told Paul yet I look at him "you didn't tell him I'm pretty sure he would like to know" Niall sighs "but what if he hurts Seth" Seth then hugs Niall "he won't be allowed to its against our laws if he tries Jake will stop him" I smile they are cute together I can't say they aren't. I looked at the clock then back at Niall and Seth "go tell him now then call me ok" Niall nods and he and Seth leave the house my little sister Sophia walks in "so Niall has a boo now" I nod and she smiles.

**Niall's POV:**

As Seth drove back to Jake's I bit my nails nervously Seth puts his hand on my shoulder "don't worry it will all be okay" I nod as we arrived at Jake's house everyone was in the yard Paul sitting right next to Jake. Paul gets up "hey little brother I hope old pup taught nee pup what to do" I smile "yeah he helped a lot" Seth move forward "listen Paul we need to talk" I looked at my brother who was watching Seth curiously. Paul speaks "what's wrong Seth what's on your mind" that's when Seth said it "I imprinted on your brother and he has imprinted on me".

**Paul's POV:**

At that moment I wanted to rip Seth in half "ARE YOU KIDDING ME HE'S MY BABY BROTHER" Seth simply said "I can't help it imprinting is natural to us" I just grew angrier "YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Seth calmly said "I can't….". That was the last straw I ran to him and phased to attack he phased as well my brother screamed and begged me to stop bit I was way too angry it wasn't till I heard Seth whine that I knew I went too far and then SLAM! Leah was on me ready to rip me to shreds. Jake phased "_ENOUGH!_" Leah stopped that's when we both noticed what I have done Seth was bleeding badly. My brother looked at me in tears "I'm not going home tonight not until I know things changed" at that moment all I did was run home.

**Seth's POV:**

It was dark I could tell I was out cold like a light when I woke up I was home and Leah was walking in with food "what happened Leah" she sighed "Paul got angry and you were hurt pretty bad but thank god Carlisle could help even if I don't like him I'm glad he was around" I look down. Then I thought of Niall "is Niall okay!" Leah smiles "he is fine he's staying at Jake's you can go see him tomorrow if you'd like". I nod later that night I jump out the window and run to Jake's I knock on the door Jake answers "I knew you couldn't stay away your mom called I told her you were here". I smiled Jake showed me where Niall was, I kissed his forehead and got into bed with him, he snuggles into my chest, and sleeps soundly that is when I drift into a nice calm sleep.


End file.
